Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 21: The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twenty first Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - Alec Baldwin (US Version) * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *and more Transcript * Alec Baldwin: The engines on the Island of Sodor liked feeling responsible, reliable and really useful. They worked hard to compete their jobs on time. They don't like confusion and delay. But the troublesome trucks delighted mischief and their mischief causes trouble as poor Henry found out. * Sir Topham Hatt: Henry has had an accident and been sent for repairs. * Alec Baldwin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: There are no other engines available. So Diesel will help until Henry returns. * Engines: Yes sir. * Alec Baldwin: Huffed the engines, but they weren't happy. The engines didn't like Diesel he was always being rude and always showing off. * Percy: I hope Henry's mended soon. * Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. * Thomas: He moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. * Alec Baldwin: Agreed Thomas. * Gordon: Trucks are no one's friends. * Alec Baldwin: Huffed Gordon. The next day, Diesel was working at the docks. * Diesel: When Sir Topham Hatt sees how good I am. * Alec Baldwin: He bragged to the trucks. * Diesel: He'll get rid of steam engines once and for all. * Alec Baldwin: This gave the troublesome trucks an idea. As Diesel was shunting them together, they started to sing. * Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Is that all you can haul, Henry loads are longer, is that all you can haul, Henry must be stronger. * Alec Baldwin: Diesel was cross. He was sure to be stronger than Henry. * Diesel: I'll push you all at the same time. * Alec Baldwin: He said. The trucks giggled. * Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Push us all, that's the longest, push us all, you'll be the strongest. * Diesel: That's me. * Alec Baldwin: Said Diesel. * Diesel: The world's strongest engine. * Alec Baldwin: And Diesel shunted five trucks together, then ten, then fifteen. Soon he had an enormous line of twenty trucks. * Percy: What's Diesel doing? * Alec Baldwin: Cried Percy. * Thomas: He thinks he's the world's strongest engine. * Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. Diesel didn't know the shunters have the brakes on the trucks. The troublesome trucks knew, but encouraged Diesel to push anyway. * Troublesome Trucks: Push, push, push! * Alec Baldwin: Diesel pushed and he pushed and he pushed, but the trucks didn't move. So Diesel decided to pull the trucks instead. * Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Heave ho, heave ho, you can pull but we wont go. * Alec Baldwin: Sang the trucks. This made Diesel very cross. He pulled and he pulled and he pulled. * Diesel: Help! * (Diesel falls into a barge) * Diesel: Grease and oil! * Alec Baldwin: Diesel sulked as the trucks laughed and laughed. Sir Topham Hatt looked down crossly at Diesel. * Sir Topham Hatt: I thought you would be a proper dockyard diesel, but I was wrong. * Alec Baldwin: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: Can you make up for lost time, Henry? * Henry: Oh yes, sir. * Alec Baldwin: Henry replied happily. He backed up to the trucks and the shunters released the brakes. Then Henry pulled away as easy as pie. * (Henry pulls the lined cars away) * Alec Baldwin: And the engines cheered. Diesel was sent home in disgrace, but the engines had learned a lesson. * Thomas: Even troublesome trucks can do you a favor sometime. * Alec Baldwin: Chuffed Thomas. * Percy: Like getting rid of a smelly old Diesel. * Alec Baldwin: Puffed Percy. Trivia *The World's Strongest Engine will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Archie (4-6-0 PB15 Tender Engine No. 738) hauling his red and yellow Express coach, his blue and white Express coach, his orange Express coach, his green Express coach, and his red Express coach and passing Big Boy (4-8-8-4 Tender Engine No. 4006) on a siding and passing Haddock (Dockyard Diesel Shunter) hauling a green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach. *Shot 2 will film Jessie (0-6-0 Tank Engine) running light and passing Stirling (4-2-2 Tender Engine No. 1) passing by and hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 3 will film Percy, with his surprised face, Duck, with his surprised face, and Thomas, with his surprised face, puffing along and hauling Green and Yellow Express Coach, Red and Yellow Express Coach, Red and White Express Coach, Connor's Blue and White Coach, Caitlin's Purple and White Coach, Spencer's Red Coach, and a Black Caboose and passing some ten foolish freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 4 will film Henry with his sad face and out of the rails with the troublesome trucks. *Shot 5 will film Thomas with his sad face, Percy with his sad face, Duck with his worried face, Gordon with his cross face, and James with his tired face staying in the sheds. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 7 will film the engines talking sadly. *Shot 8 will film Devious Diesel with his devious face. *Shot 9 will film Percy with his sad face and talking. *Shot 10 will film Thomas with his sad face and talking. *Shot 11 will film Thomas falling asleep. *Shot 12 will film Gordon with his cross face and talking. *Shots 13 and 14 will film Devious Diesel with his devious face and passing some Troublesome Trucks. *Shots 15 to 19 will film a Devious Diesel with his devious face and shunting five freight cars together. *Shot 20 will film Devious Diesel with his speechless face and stopping. *Shot 21 will film Devious Diesel with his speechless face and talking. *Shots 22 to 25 will film some Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 26 will film Devious Diesel with his devious face and talking. *Shots 27 to 33 will film Devious Diesel with his devious face and shunting all fifteen freight cars. *Shot 34 will film Percy with his sad face and talking. *Shot 35 will film Thomas with his happy face and talking. *Shot 36 will film Devious Diesel with his devious face and backing up to the front of the twenty freight cars. *Shots 37, 38, and 39 will film the brakes of the freight cars. *Shots 40 to 42 will film the Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 43 will film Devious Diesel with his angry face. *Shots 44 and 46 will film Devious Diesel with his angry face and pushing. *Shot 47 will film The Troublesome Trucks not moving. *Shots 48 and 49 will film Devious Diesel with his angry face and trying to pull the cars. *Shots 50 to 53 will film The Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 54 will film Devious Dieel with his angry face and now looking angry. *Shots 55 to 58 will film Devious Diesel with his angry face and trying to pull harder. *Shot 59 will film a coupling braking loose. *Shots 60 and 61 will film Devious Diesel with his speechless face and flying forward and landing onto a coal barge. *Shot 62 will film Devious Diesel with his speechless face talking. *Shots 63 to 69 will film The Troublesome Trucks laughing. *Shot 70 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily down on Diesel with his speechless face. *Shot 71 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 72 will film Devious Diesel with his speechless face and looking confused. *Shot 73 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily. *Shot 74 will film Henry with his happy face and talking happily. *Shot 75 will film Henry with his happy face and backing down onto the freight cars and get coupled up. *Shots 76, 77, and 78 will film the brakes getting released. *Shot 79 will film Henry with his happy face and pulling away as easy as pie. *Shot 80 will film the engines cheering. *Shot 81 will film Diesel getting sent home, looking sadly. *Shot 82 will film Thomas with his laughing face and talking happily. *Shot 83 will film Percy with his laughing face and talking happily. Category:Julian Bernardino